


Denial

by Gregorolonso



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregorolonso/pseuds/Gregorolonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>멀의 죽음 후 잠을 자지 못하는 데릴의 이야기. 시즌3 스포 주의!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> 2014년 3월 1일 연합전 W에 배포되었었던 트윈 배포지 의 개인파트입니다. 다른 파트는 이쪽-> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1253461

데릴은 아직 덜 가신 피냄새가 공기 중에서 무겁게 부유하는, 기묘한 정적이 내려앉아 흙 밟는 소리가 천둥처럼 들리던 폐공장과 풀바닥에서 뒹굴던 불완전한 형태의 시체들을 생각했고, 그 중 하나를, 널부러진 것들과는 다르게 걷고 먹을 줄 아는 종류였지만, 생각했다. 그것도 어딘가 불완전하기는 마찬가지였다. 떨어져나간 손목 대신 붙은 쇳덩이와 애들 장난처럼 테이프로 덕지덕지 둘러 붙인 군용 칼, 마치 총검처럼, 멀. 땀이 적셨던 자리대로 누렇게 자국이 남아 흰 색이라고 칭하기도 뭐했었던 그의 러닝셔츠 밑단이 붉었는데, 몇 시간 전에는 굳었어야 했을 피가 아직도 배어나오고 있는 것처럼 점점 붉은 자국이 번져 늘어나는 듯이 보였다. 그것이 데릴이 단번에 워커의 머리를 찔러 넘기지 못한 이유였다. 아직 배어나올 피가 남아 있는 것 같아서. 밀쳐내는 어깨에 그때까지도 잔존했던 열기는 생각에 힘을 실어 줬고 아, 그래, 죽음 끝에서는 몸에서 불처럼 열이 탄다는 것을 상기하자마자 버스슥 사라졌다. 점점 크기를 키워 이제는 셔츠를 다 좀먹어가는 것처럼 보였던 핏자국도 마찬가지였다. 그제서야 그는 늙은 형제의 아래턱에 칼을 쑤셔 넣고 피 웅덩이도 고이지 않은 시체에서 떨어져 죽은 이의 진짜 죽음을 실감할 수 있었다. 한참을 콜록대며 기침을 토하다가 죽지 않은 꽃무더기며 나무판자들을 뜯어내 의식도 치르지 않은 채로 시체와 함께 불사른 것은 그 다음의 이야기였다.

목구멍이 뜨거워져, 데릴은 벙커 밖으로 손을 뻗어 물병을 잡아 들이켜야만 했다. 날이 밝는지 여명 빛이 작은 창문을 넘어 감방에까지 스며들어오고 있었다. 방 안으로 길게 늘어진 창살의 그림자를 지켜보며, 데릴은 몸을 세우고 앉아 뻑뻑이 흐려진 눈을 손바닥 끝으로 문질렀다. 검은 시야에 별무리가 춤을 추다가 천천히, 욱신대며 쑤시는 느낌만을 남기고 흩어진다. 다른 이의 침대 시트들이 스치는 소리가 들리는 것도 같았다. 하루를 시작할 시간이다. 자리에서 일어나 벙커 곁에 기대어 둔 석궁을 집어 들고 책상 근처에 널부러진 묘비에 눈짓을 주며 데릴은 마른세수를 했다.

 

잠을 자지 못한 지 삼 일 째였다.

 

-

 

따지자면 나흘째가 되는 것이었다. 깬 정신을 유지하고 있는 것이 말이다.

멀쩡한 체 불 속으로 잠겨들던 시체를 뒤로 하고 교도소로 돌아와 달아난 이들을 쫓아 우드버리로 머리를 돌릴 때까지, 가버너의 지하실과 피가 솟구치는 목을 쥔 안드레아를 발견할 때까지, 데릴은 누군가 금지라도 시킨 것처럼 제 형에 대해서는 일절 언급도 생각도 하지 않았다. 누구도 원하지 않은 일을 하다 죽은 이보다 앞서 처리해야 할 일이 산더미였기 때문이었고 자기 보호를 위했기 때문이었다. 생각의 차단은 울렁이는 지각 위에서의 존재 유지를 위한 것이다. 데릴은 그것을 자전거를 탈 줄 알게 됐을 쯤부터 알았다.

_모두 살아 있나요?_

그래서 안드레아가 숨 반 소리 반 흘려놓은 말에 릭의 시선이 저에게로 향하는 것을 느끼면서도 그저 고개를 끄덕이고 말았을 뿐이었다. 그래서 그녀가 힘없는 웃음을 베어 물고 자신의 끝을 선언했을 쯤에는 문 밖으로 나서며 교도소와 그 속에서 숨 쉬는 사람들의 생각을 했고, 그래서 총성이 울리기를 기다리면서는 타이리즈가 언질을 줬던 우드버리의 사람들과 릭이 내놓을 결론을 생각했다. _버스가 있어야겠군. 큰 버스가 있어야겠어._ 머지않아 문에 막혀 먹먹하게 들리는 총성이 울렸고 눈물과 튄 피를 닦아내는 미숀이 문 밖으로 얼굴을 내밀었다. 데릴은 미리 챙겨 둔 흰 천을 손에 쥐며 방 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 등 뒤에서 릭이 속삭였다. 교도소로 데려가야 해. 그녀는 우리 묘지에 묻힐 거야. 교도소 앞전에 늘어져 있던 나무 십자가들과 폐공장의 슬레이트들 사이에서 불타오르던 몸을 떠올리며 데릴은 죽은 이의 눈을 감기고 흰 천을 덮었으며 곁에 서 제 어깨 위에 손을 얹은 릭을 올려다보았다. 허리춤에는 어느새 다시 파이톤이 채워져 있는 채였다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였고―끄덕임이라기보다는 목을 약간 움직인 것에 지나지 않았다― 곧장 허리를 펴고 방을 나섰다. 밤이 끝을 맞는지 하늘 끄트머리가 붉고 푸르렀다. 그때도 여명이었다. 그리고 불면의 시작이었다.

 

-

교도소에 도착했을 때는 이미 날이 완전히 밝은 후로, 하루가 시작되어 남은 이들이 그들의 귀환을 기다리며 바쁘게 움직이고 있던 도중이었다. 식료품이며 생필품 대신 자신들을 죽이려고 했었던 사람들이 실린 버스는 기대했던 것이 아니었을 것이다. 죽어 돌아온 이전의 동료도 마찬가지다. 데릴은 담요에 싸여 트럭 뒤편에 실려 있던 안드레아의 시체를 내리면서 칼과 이야기를 나누는 릭을 봤다. 곧 아들의 등을 두드려 주며 돌려보낸 그는 데릴이 시체의 머리를 잡고 있는 곳으로 몸을 돌려 걸어왔다.

"같이 옮기지."

데릴은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 줄지어 걸어가는 이들이 있었으므로 교도소 마당이 여느 때보다 시끄러웠는데, 그것 때문이었는지 그저 할 말을 찾지 못한 것이었는지 릭은 잠깐 입을 열었다가 다시 다물었다. 데릴은 그것을 찌푸린 눈으로 쳐다보다가, 아무래도 후자인 모양이라고 생각했고 대충 턱짓을 하며 굳은 시체의 머리를 들어올렸다. 안아 올려 실을 때보다 배는 무거워진 것 같았다. 곧 다른 이가 다리를 붙잡아 듦에 따라 무게가 분산되고 그들은 한참 십자가들이 밭처럼 기괴하게 늘어져 있는 무덤으로 그림자가 지는 방향에 따라 게걸음질을 했다. 아무 말도, 눈짓도 오가지 않았다.

릭이 말문을 튼 것은 가장 반듯하게 모양이 잡힌 묘소―아마도 로리의 것일―에 다다라 데릴이 삽을 집어든 후였다. 흙 속에 삽을 박아 넣고, 여러 번 발길질을 하며 묻을 자리를 잡는 동안 그는 몇 번 목을 가다듬으며 이쪽저쪽 체중을 옮기고 허리춤에 올린 손을 가만히 두질 못했다. 데릴은 릭이 캠프에 합류하게 된 이후로 그런 몸짓을 종종 짓는 것을 여러 번 목격한 기억이 있었다. 불안해하고 있던 때나, 할 말이 있으나 좀체 꺼내질 못했던 상황일 때나… 역시 좀 전에는 할 말을 찾지 못했었던 것이다. 허리를 굽히고 흙을 퍼내며, 데릴은 릭이 말을 꺼낼 때까지 잠자코 기다렸다. 내용은 뻔히 짐작이 가는 종류다.

"그는…"

허리를 세우자, 머리 꼭대기라도 쳐다보고 있었는지 곧바로 푸른 눈이 눈동자를 따라 시선을 맞춰왔다. 그의 얼굴은 서늘한 날씨에도 불구하고 땀이 솟아 햇빛이 눈을 찔렀으며 눈썹이 좁아진 채였는데, 어쩌면 가족을 잃은 당사자 자신보다도 더 깊은 시름에 잠긴 듯이 괴로워 보였다. 데릴은 흙먼지를 털 생각도 하지 않고 손톱을 입으로 가져갔다.

“죽었어.”

그 말에는 어깨가 쳐지도록 크게 쉰 한숨과 함께 옅은 고갯짓이 딸려 왔다. 그가 멀을 대동하지 않고 나타난 순간부터 알고 있었을 것이다. 손톱을 뜯어 바닥에 뱉어내며, 데릴은 한참이고 릭이 다른 말을 꺼낼 때까지 기다렸다. 이를 테면, ‘미안하다’던가, ‘정말 안타깝게 생각한다.’ ‘네 잘못이 아니었다.’ 빌어먹을 보안관의 화법이라고 한다면 거기서 거기였다. 그러나 땅에 꽂힌 삽과 묻힐 시체를 앞전에 둔 채로 릭은 한참이고 말을 꺼내지 못하고 입만 벙긋댔고, 왼손의 새끼손톱까지 뜯어 뱉어낸 데릴은 다시 꽂힌 삽을 빼 들어 땅을 파내기를 계속했다. 결국 6피트를 다 파내고 시체 들기를 거들 것을 종용하는 눈빛을 보낼 때까지 릭은 잠자코 서서 아무런 말도 건네지 않았다. 안드레아를 관도 없이 땅 밑으로 내려 보내고, 다시 흙을 덮을 때까지. 

데릴로서는 오히려 괜찮은 일이었다.

삽으로 덮은 자리를 평평하게 다지며, 그러고 보면 묘비를 안 만들어 뒀어, 데릴이 중얼였다. 데릴이 땀을 닦으며 건네는 삽을 받아 들던 릭은 잠깐 손을 거두지 않고 그를 쳐다봤다. 

“그래.”

두 개가 필요하겠군. 데릴이 눈을 찌푸리며 고개를 들었을 때, 그는 벌써 받아든 삽을 지고 등을 돌려 감옥을 향하고 있는 중이었다.

 

-

다시 살려내어 기억할 만한 여지가 주어졌으므로, 그날 저녁 데릴은 벙커에 팔을 베고 누워 폐공장의 공허와, 불길 속에서 벌겋게 익던 나이프며 쇳덩이 따위를 생각했다. 밖에서는 아직도 새 입주자들이 법석을 떨고 있는 중이었다. 감옥의 시멘트벽을 따라 말소리가 웅웅댔고 벙커 밑층에 누운 이의 귀청을 때려댔다. 데릴은 벽에 등을 붙이며 돌아누웠고. 팔로 머리를 감쌌다. 한참이고 감방 벽을 때려대며 머리 꼭대기에서 울리던 노랫소리와 말소리가 곧 그릇이 깨지는 소리와 고함소리로 바뀌었다. 안 좋은 조짐이다. 아버지가 밑의 층에서 소리치는 것이 들렸다. 꿈의 도입에 있는 것이다. 데릴은 천천히, 누군가 눈꺼풀을 누르고 있기라도 한 듯이 눈을 떴다.

빗물 자국대로 곰팡이가 피어 있는 벽이 있었다.

아, 데릴은 숨을 삼켰다. 멀과 함께 쓰던 방이었다.

또다시 그릇이 깨지는 소리가 났으므로, 데릴은 저가 누워 있던 스프링이 삐져나온 침대에서 일어나 방문으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 옆 침대에 멀이 없었다. 꿈에서의 직감으로 데릴은 그가 지금 소년원에 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그렇다면 지금 아버지가 화를 내고 있는 대상은 누구인가. 무의식적으로 손톱을 물어뜯으며, 데릴은 천천히 문손잡이를 돌렸고, 계단 아래를 목을 빼고 바라봤다.

아버지는 없었다.

아버지도, 누구도 없었다. 빈 거실에는 깨진 위스키 병도, 꽁초가 그득한 재떨이도 그 무엇도 없었으며, 아버지나 술에 취한 어머니가 아무렇게나 누워 있곤 했던 카우치도 없는 것은 마찬가지였다. 그저 때가 탄 벽지와 더러운 카펫뿐이었다. 아버지가 고물상에서 얻어 온 티비며 벽에 기괴한 모양으로 걸려 있곤 했던 사슴머리도 마찬가지였다. 아무것도 없었다. 공간을 채우고 있는 것이라고는 정적뿐이었다. 데릴은 침을 삼키며 양말도 신지 못한 발을 계단 밑으로 딛었고, 그의 발이 닿자마자, 계단은 마구 뒤틀어지더니 곧 소방차의 푸르고 붉은 불빛과 산산이 튄 물방울들이 가득 적시고 있는 아스팔트 바닥으로 변했다. 그는 어느 순간 불타고 있는 집밖에 서 있었다. 옴츠라든 맨발가락의 옆쪽에서 엎어진 자전거의 바퀴가 헛도는 것이 보였고, 아, 어머니가 죽던 날이구나, 데릴은 깨달았다. 갑작스레 사이렌 소리와 인파가 웅성이는 소리가 들렸다. 마치 뒷배경처럼 그저 웅웅 진동하다가 어느 순간 감각의 가장 앞쪽으로 뻗어 나온 것이다. 점점 볼륨을 높여가는 소리에 귀가 찢어질 것 같아 데릴은 귀를 막았고 별이 보일 때까지 세게 눈을 감았다.

눈을 떴을 때, 망막에 남은 별의 잔상과 함께 불길과 연기는 그대로 하늘을 향하고 있는 중이었다. 다만 귀청이 터질 것 같이 공간을 찢던 사이렌과 인파의 소리만은 멎어 있었다. 데릴은 귀를 막고 있던 손을 뗐고, 머릿속에서 울리는 백색 소음과 함께 주변을 둘러보았다. 또다시 장소가 바뀐 것이다. 풀이 있었다. 널부러진 슬레이트와 드럼통들이었다. 공장. _폐공장._ 처박았던 고개를 들며 데릴은 불이 타오르던 곳을 들여다봤고 있어야 할 것이 없다는 것을 발견했다. 불에서 벌겋게 익고 있어야 할 나이프가 없다. 그것을 자각하자마자 등 뒤에서 풀을 밟는 소리가 들렸고 곧 익숙한 목소리가 공기를 갈랐다.

“이게 누구야, 꼬맹이 딕슨 아니야?”

멀.

데릴은 곧장 고개를 팩 돌렸고, 누렇게 죽은 잔디 위에 멀의 잘린 손과 수갑이 떨어져 있는 것을 보았으나, 그 뒤에 멀은 없었다. 나무가 타며 오그라드는 소리 속에서 다시 목소리가 들렸다.

“불쌍한 내 동생, 소리를 듣는 방법도 잊은 모양이지?”

불 속이었다. 깊게 숨을 내쉬며, 데릴은 다시 고개를 앞으로 향했고, 빨갛고 파랗게 타는 불꽃 속에는 멀이 시체처럼 누워 있었다. 아무 곳도 타지 않은 채, 뜨겁지도 않다는 듯이, 그는 마치 화염의 바다나 갓 뗀 고기에서 떨어지는 핏물의 강 속에서 바캉스라도 즐기는 것처럼 보였다. 데릴은 불 속으로 한 발짝 다가섰고, 바람이 불지 않았는데도 불이 크게 일렁였다. 멀이 턱 빠진 인형처럼 입을 열었다.

“내 위로 이렇게 불을 지르고 갔더구나, 동생.”  
“형.”  
“그래, 그래. 어쩔 수 없었다, 이거지.”  
“어쩔 수가 없었어.”

멀의 충혈된 눈이 저를 향하는 것을 느끼자, 데릴은 곧 침을 삼키며 말을 멈추고 불안한 듯 이쪽저쪽으로 몸의 중심을 옮겨 실었다. 

“그러면서도 그 금발년은 잘도 데려다 묻어 줬더군.”  
“…….”  
“피를 나눈 형제는 이렇게 불에 타게 내버려 두고 말이야. 아니면, 네 친구 릭이 지껄이던 것처럼 ‘피는 나누지 않았지만 가족이다’ 하고 계집애 같은 소리라도 지껄일 셈이냐, 동생아? 이걸 봐.”

데릴은 고개를 돌렸다.

“싫어, 멀.”  
“이걸 보라고.”

입으로 손을 옮겨 물어뜯으며, 데릴은 천천히, 다시 불이 타고 있는 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 손이 잘리고 손목만 남은 팔이 거멓게 불타고 있었다. _멀이 타고 있었다._ 다리가 풀려 데릴은 주저앉을 수밖에 없었다. 이제 멀은 입도 벌리지 않고, 시체처럼 허옇게 굳은 얼굴로 연기가 올라가는 방향만 쳐다보고 있을 뿐이었다. 입이 다물린 채로도 그는 말을 했다.

“이게 네가 나한테 한 짓이야. 네 목숨 하나 살리자고, 나랑은 개뿔 상관도 없는 그 바퀴벌레 같은 것들 살려 보자고 목숨을 버린 형에게 네가 한 짓이라고.”  
“아니야….”  
“그러고 보면 너는 네 엄마도 불에 타서 죽게 만들었지, 불쌍한 데릴리나. 그래. 이제 그 빌어먹을 교도소에도 불을 질러서 웃기지도 않는 ‘네 가족’들이 불타 죽는 꼴을 보는 것만 남았군.”

마침내는 내장이며 폐까지 전부 타버린 모양이었는지, 그것을 끝으로 그는 더 이상 말을 하지 않았다. 맨발로, 주저앉은 채로, 데릴은 멀의 뼈가 타는 모양과 그것이 다시 쇳덩이며 총검으로 모양을 바꿔가며 일렁이는 것을 지켜봤다. 손에는 쥐고 있는지도 몰랐던 조잡한 십자가가 들린 채였다.

숨을 몰아쉬며, 데릴은 꿈에서 깨어났다.

 

-

땀으로 젖어 축축한 등을 하고 일어나 앉았을 때에도, 아직 소란은 끝나지 않았는지 여전히 감옥 안은 시끄러운 상태였다. 눈을 붙인다는 것이 두어 시간도 안 된 모양이었다. 벙커의 사다리에 머리를 기대고 앉아 데릴은 잠시간 숨을 가다듬었다. 온몸이 식은땀으로 축축했다. 웃기지도 않는 악몽을 꾼 것이다. 아직도 눈 앞에서 불의 잔상이 일렁이는 것 같아, 그는 물이라도 끼얹을 요량으로 벙커에서 몸을 일으켰다. 동시에 문밖에서 작은 목소리가 흘러들어왔다.

“데릴?”

캐롤이었다. 그는 대답 대신 창살 안의 커튼을 젖혔다. 반대편에서는 캐롤이 통조림 콩이며 과일이 그득하게 쌓인 접시를 들고 걱정스러운 표정으로 창살문을 잡고 있던 중이었다. 데릴은 인중을 문질러 닦으며 문을 살짝 밀어 그녀가 들어올 수 있도록 틈을 냈다. 

“저녁이에요, 안 먹고 들어갔잖아. 잠이라도 잔거예요?”  
“입맛이 없어서.”

걸어 들어오며 그릇을 건네는 캐롤에게 대충 손사래를 쳐 보이며, 데릴이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래도 그녀는 그저 웃어 보이며 접시를 책상 위로 내려놓을 뿐이었다. 

“콩이 싫다고 해서 식사를 거르면 안 되는 거예요.”  
“농담하는 것 아냐.”  
“알아요. 데릴,”

멀에 대한 것은 릭에게서 들었어요. 데릴을 지나쳐 그의 벙커로 가 앉으며, 캐롤이 말했다. 방의 중간에 서서 데릴은 머리를 긁었고, 앉으라는 듯이 제 옆을 톡톡 치는 그녀를 말없이 쳐다봤다. 곧 그녀의 곁으로 자리를 옮겨 앉자 무릎 위로 공손히 놓여져 있던 손이 반복해서 손톱을 뜯기고 있던 그의 손을 맞잡아내려 왔고 신경을 분산할 거리를 잃자 데릴은 대신 다리를 떨기 시작했다. 잡은 손이 조금 더 단단해졌다. 데릴이 마침내 그녀의 편으로 고개를 돌릴 때까지 캐롤은 아무런 말도 않고 그저 그렇게 그의 손을 붙들고 있었다. 어머니의 조근한 말씨로, 캐롤이 말을 꺼냈다.

“우리 모두 가족을 잃어 봤어요…. 나는 에디를, 소피아를 잃었었고, 릭은 로리를 잃었죠. 허셜, 베스, 매기는 어떻구요…. 그래도, 데릴. 그건 무엇도 우리의 탓이 아니에요. 당신의 탓이 아니구요.”

개소리. 그러나 데릴은 대충이나마 고개를 끄덕였고, 알아. 알아. 캐롤이 되물을 때마다 몇 번이고 대답했다. 그녀가 마지막으로 손을 세게 잡았다 놓고 방을 나설 때까지. 캐롤이 떠난 방에서 데릴은 귀를 긁으며 한참이고 시멘트 바닥을 신발 밑창으로 문질렀다. 가장 마지막에 들었던 멀의 목소리와 캐롤의 말이 각자 머릿속에서 떠돌다가 종내에는 같은 소리처럼 섞여 들어갔다.

 

-

 

젖은 머리를 기름때가 묻은 수건으로 털며 돌아온 감방에는 다른 이가 있었다. 커튼 너머로 보이는 실루엣으로도, 땅을 딛는 부츠 소리로도 알 수 있는 이였다. 릭. 잠시 문 앞에 멈춰 서 있던 데릴은 곧 부러 기척을 내어 커튼을 열어젖히며 방 안으로 들어섰다. 자신 못지않게 귀가 밝고 언제나 경계가 곤두서 있는 남자이다. 느리게 움직이던 릭의 어깨가 멎었다.

“데릴.”

‘용건이라도 있느냐’ 같은 것은 묻지 않았다. 데릴은 방 중간에 멈춰 책상에 손을 짚고 있는 릭의 단단히 굳은 어깨를 살짝 치고는 비껴들어갔다. 그가 앉음에 따라 릭은 식은 접시를 내밀었고, 책상 곁에 기대 두었던 못질이 엉성한 십자가 모양의 나무판자를 집어 들었다. 접시를 받아들며, 데릴은 그것이 한참 전부터 칼이 매만지고 있던 나무 조각들임을 깨달았다. 묘소에 세울 묘비일 것이다.

“칼이 만든 거야.”  
“그래?”  
“방을 비운 동안 두고 가려고 했었는데,”

데릴의 시선이 묘비로 향한 것을 느꼈는지, 릭이 불빛 쪽으로 묘비를 들어 보이며 말했다. 데릴의 손은 콩과 과일 사이에서 한참을 떠돌다가 결국에는 복숭아 한 조각을 집어 들었는데, 씹어 삼키고 나서 손가락을 빨쯤에는 묘비는 다시 바닥에 있었다. 멀 딕슨. 질 나쁜 나무판자 위에 음각으로 적힌 글자를 따라 빛이 흘러가고 있었고, 그 밑에는 작은 글씨로 RIP, 그런 것 따위였다. 

“그의 묘비는 네가 직접 세워야 될 것 같다는 생각이 들더군.”

꼬맹이의 솜씨답게 초라하고 서투른 모양이었으나 교도소 묘지에 그렇지 않은 묘비가 없었던 데다가 그만큼 멀 딕슨에 걸맞게 투박한 것이 없었으므로 데릴은 입술을 잡아 뜯던 손을 거두고 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그러자 릭은 뜻도 없이 고개를 주억거리며 바지 주머니로 손을 쑤셔 넣었다. 전례 없이 무거운 침묵이 오갔고, 데릴은 무릎의 방향을 이리저리 옮기다가 릭의 주머니에서 계속해서 움직이는 손가락들을 응시하며 궁금하지도 않은 일을 물어봤다.

“안드레아는?”  
“칼이 벌써 세워 뒀어.”

그래, 데릴은 작게 웅얼이고 바닥으로 고개를 떨궜다. 불편함이 공기 중에서 뚝뚝 떨어져 방을 채워가고 있는 것 같았다. 이 남자와 있었을 때 이렇게 불편했던 적이 있던가, 그는 생각했고, 결론은 드물다 못해 전무했다는 것이었다. 띄엄띄엄 이어지는 침묵의 탓은 아니었다. 주로 그런 식이 그들이 늘 의사를 나누는 방법이었기 때문이다. 릭은 한 마디 말을 꺼내기보다는 몸짓 한 번을 하고 눈짓 여러 번을 하는 남자였고, 신경이 곤두선 동물의 뒤에서 소리를 감추며 말하는 일이 잦았던 데릴로서는 그것이 릭과 의사를 교환하는 가장 편하고도 익숙한 방법이었다. 그랬기 때문에 그들은 주로 말로써 채워지는 소통보다는 직감과 직감으로 이어지는 전달을 더욱 선호하는 편이었다. 그리고, 당연하게도, 전자와 후자에는 좁힐 수 없는 거리라는 게 존재하는 것이었다. 감정과 생각의 직접적인 전달에 익숙한 이들에게 생각을 형상하고 말로 뱉어내는 것만큼 답답하고 어려운 길은 없다. 물론, 릭 그라임스라고 한다면 괜찮은 웅변가이기도 했으나, 이건 그저 그들의 관계와 주춧돌의 문제였던 것이었다. 원체 대화를 나누는 것이 익숙치도 않고, 어울리지도 않는 이들이다. 결국 왜 택했는지도 알 수 없고 능숙하지도 못한 방법을 끌어다놓음으로써 떨어진 불편한 상황이었다. 데릴은 릭의 부츠가 바닥에 여러 번 문질러지는 것을 봤다. 차라리 어깨라도 두드리고 방을 나섰다면 다섯 배는 나았을 것이다. 문득 그는 짜증이 치솟는 것을 느꼈고, 시선이 꽂혀 따가웠던 뒤통수를 쳐들었다. 소등할 시간이 됐는지 흘러들어오는 빛이 차차 단계를 낮춰가고 있었다. 그럼에도 마주친 찡그린 눈은 무언가를 띄고 적적히 푸른색이 도는 중이었다. 

몇 번이고 읽어왔던 눈이었지만, 그는 릭의 눈이 품고 있는 것을 명확히 단정해낼 수가 없었다.―혹은 무언가를 품고 있다는 생각 자체가 망상이었을지도 모를 일이었다― 곧 얼굴을 구기고 있던 릭은 입을 열었고, 쉬어 갈라진 목소리로 쏟아진 것은 기대했던 것이 아닌 짧은 물음이었다. 괜찮아?

괜찮아?

그의 경솔함으로 하나뿐이었던 혈육이 한 번으로 모자라 두 번씩이나 개죽음을 당했고, 그래. 방금은 되도 않을 악몽을 한 편 꿨다. 길다면 길었고 짧다면 짧았던 시간동안 같이 숨을 쉬었던 여자는 이제 6피트 아래의 시체가 되어 있었다. 그럼에도, 그럼에도 불구하고, 굳이 말하자면 데릴은 꽤나 괜찮은 편이었다. 괜찮았다. 그는 릭의 눈을 똑바로 마주보았다. 

“괜찮아.”

벙커를 짚고 섰던 릭은 그 말에 시선을 옮기고 눈을 끔뻑이며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 그럼 푹 쉬어 둬. 그는 데릴의 어깨를 잡았다가 놓았고, 그의 무릎에서 놀고 있던 접시를 집어 들었다. 더 손 안 댈 것 같은데. 눈썹을 들어 올리며 묻기에 데릴은 턱을 들었다가 놓았다. 곧 릭은 묘비와 멀의 이름과 데릴을 남겨 두고 등을 돌려 방에서 나갔다.

-

데릴은 계단 밑으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 교도소는 햇빛에 먼지가 흔들리는 소리가 들릴 것도 같이 고요했고, 종종 침대 시트와 옷가지가 스치는 소리가 나는 것을 제외하면 사람의 기척이 없었다. 우드버리의 사람들이 닭장처럼 늘어진 감방들을 보고 휘둥그레진 얼굴을 감추지 못했던 것도 벌써 3일 전이었다. 그네들은 마치 처음부터 이곳에 달라붙을 운명이었던 것처럼 무언가를 품고, 닭처럼 잘 잤다. 원래부터 있었던 이들처럼 금방 교도소에 녹아들며 자리를 찾았다. 데릴은 요 며칠 간 종종 우드버리의 꼬맹이들과 교도소 마당에서 웃으며 이야기를 하는 칼이나, 여자들과 빨랫감을 지고 입을 가리고 웃는 캐롤을 목격하곤 했다. 우드버리의 사람들은 괜찮은 친화력을 뽐내고 있었다. 다만, 그들에게도 선뜻 다가서기 힘든 사람은 있기 마련이었다. 이 경우에는 데릴 딕슨이었다. 잠을 자지 않는 것인지 종일 충혈된 눈을 흘겨 뜨고 있는 과묵하고, 과격한 사냥꾼은 그다지 말을 걸기에 좋은 상대는 아니었다. 어쨌거나 데릴에게는 상관없는 일이었다. 원래부터 사랑을 받을 인간상은 아니다. 

-

수면의 부족은 곤두선 신경뿐만 아니라 감각의 교란도 가져오곤 한다. 산림 속에서 며칠이고 밤을 잃은 채 사냥감을 쫓곤 했던 데릴에게는 익숙하고도 잘 아는 일이었다. 릭이 벙커를 나선 후로부터 벌써 사흘 째 그는 잠과는 거리를 둔 상태였고, 따라서 그래, 그것도 겪고 있었다. 그는 종종 날카로운 것이 벼려지는 소리나 뱃속 깊숙한 곳에서부터 끓는 웃음소리 따위를 듣고 깜짝 놀라 고개를 틀고는 해야만 했다. 마치 귀신이라도 붙은 것처럼. 귀신. 데릴은 뻑뻑해진 눈을 지그시 누르며 자신의 방에 널부러져 있을 못 세운 묘비를 생각했다. 안드레아가 묻힌 곳에 묘비가 꽂힌 지는 벌써 삼 일이나 됐다. 여전히 멀의 묘비는 저의 방에 있었고. 어차피 묻을 시체도 없었으니 묘 자리도 없었다. 그냥 그렇게 둬도 아무도 모를 것이었다. 멀 조차도 모를 테고. 불길에 사그라들어가던 형제는 묘비 하나 세운다고 만족해할 것 같지도 않았다. 그래서 데릴은 굳이 묘비를 세우지 않았다. 미뤘다고 말해도 옳을 것이다. 데릴은 아마 잠을 자지 못하는 이유가 그곳에 있을지도 모른다고 느려진 머리로 막연하게 생각했다.

허리춤에 채워진 사냥용 칼을 확인하며, 데릴은 제 바이크를 세워둔 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 그의 바이크는 언제나 다른 무엇들보다도 바깥쪽에 세워져 있곤 했다. 앞부분에서 기름이라도 샜었는지―액슬, 그 멍청이가 일러준 부분이었다― 항상 그것이 세워져 있던 곳에는 동그랗게 검은 자국이 남았다. 데릴은 바이크를 문 앞까지 몰아가 문을 열어 줄 이를 기다리며 서 있었다. 아마 지금쯤이면 매기가 보초를 서고 있을 시간이었다. 

맞았는지, 곧 매기가 감시탑 아래에서 득달같이 달려 내려왔다. 

“데릴? 이렇게 이른 시간에. 대체 어디를 가려고요?”  
그 말에 데릴은 그저 제 바이크 앞에 걸린 석궁을 툭 쳐 보였을 뿐이었다. 그래도 그녀가 찌푸린 얼굴을 거둘 생각을 않자, 데릴은 하품을 하며 말했다.

“몸이 근질거려서. 근방을 좀 돌아보고 올 거야. 사슴이라도 한 마리 낚아 온다면 좋겠지.”  
“얼마나 멀리까지 나가려고 바이크를 다 끌고 가요?”

그 말에는 그냥 어깨를 으쓱인 게 전부였다. 곧 매기는 어쩔 수 없다는 양 한숨을 쉬고는 문을 붙잡았다. 잠시 후 바이크 한 대가 도로 사이를 박차고 달려 나갔다.

 

-

 

멀의 유해가 생각난 것은 벌써 정오가 훨씬 지난 때였다. 해가 솟아 서쪽으로 움직일 쯤에 나왔으니 족히 대여섯 시간은 숲 속에서 돌아다닌 셈이었다. 그동안 그는 토끼를 세 마리, 넉넉히 큰 크기의 사슴을 한 마리 잡아 끈으로 단단히 여민 후였다. 나름대로 괜찮은 수확이었다. 흐르는 개울에 핏물을 씻어 흘려보내며, 그는 다시 한 번 피와 살냄새를 맡고 시체들이 몸을 움직이지는 않는지 확인했다. 다행히도 그 주위에 있는 것은 데릴이 두개골을 부숴낸 몇 구가 전부였다. 그는 마저 손과 얼굴을 씻어냈고, 돌바닥이 보이는 물에 핏물과 구정물이 섞여 흘러가는 것을 보며 교도소 근처에 낼 수로의 생각을 했다. 지금쯤이면 작업에 착수하고 있는지도 몰랐다. 굽어 앉았던 자세에서 몸을 펴고 일어나, 데릴은 다시 토끼 세 마리를 어깨에 매고 사슴을 묶은 밧줄을 쥐었다. 바이크를 세워놓은 곳은 멀지 않은 도로였다.

 

사냥감들을 바이크 뒤에 단단히 싣고 난 데릴이 문득 한 생각은 도로의 반대편에 멀이 불탄 폐공장이 위치해 있다는 것이었다. 좀 거리가 되긴 했지만, 남은 연료 정도면 못 다녀올 것도 아니었다. 데릴은 바이크에 올라탄 채로 머리를 돌려야 하나 말아야 하나 한참을 고민하다가, 피 냄새를 맡고 숲 속에서 기어 나오는 워커의 소리를 들었을 때쯤 바이크의 머리를 돌려 폐공장으로 향했다. 하다못해 뼛조각이라도 집어다 놓아야 묘소라고 할 수 있을 것이었다.

 

데릴이 익숙한 컨테이너와 탱크가 위치한 곳에 도착해 바이크를 세웠을 때는 벌써 해가 꽤 기울어진 후였다. 그림자가 기울어진 것으로 보건대,―그는 릭이나 캐롤의 손목에 채워져 있던 시계를 생각했다― 얼추 서너 시는 되는 모양이었다. 폐공장에는 전보다 더 많은 워커들이 방황하고 있었는데, 아마도 이전에 지른 불에 이끌려온 것일지도 몰랐다. 데릴은 어깨에 맨 토끼들을 들어보다가 놈들이 죽은 고기에는 흥미도 내비치지 않았다는 것을 상기해내고 조용히 세워둔 바이크에 걸어놓았다. 멀은 컨테이너의 뒤편에 있었다. 나이프를 고쳐 잡으며, 데릴은 천천히 발걸음을 옮겼다.

길목에는 서넛의 워커가 목적 없이 걷는 중이었다. 그나마 서넛밖에 되지 않는 것이 다행이지, 데릴은 재빨리 한 놈의 뒤로 돌아들어가 뒷목부터 칼을 찔러 넣었고 그를 알아차리고 달겨드는 나머지의 정수리며 두개골에 정확히 칼을 찍었다 빼냈다. 타다 남은 나무판자와 슬레이트 더미는 얼마 안 되는 거리에 있었다. 죽은피를 바지에 문질러 닦아내며 데릴은 바닥에 침을 뱉었고 곧장 목표를 향해 걸어갔다. 타다 남은 잡동사니들이 덮고 있어 정작 멀의 유해는 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 잘 한 일이었는지, 아니었는지는 모를 일이었다. 그는 심호흡을 했고, 손에 잡히는 나무판자를 가장 먼저 빼내어 바닥으로 던졌다. 판자 자리가 하나 빠진 곳에는 시꺼멓게 타다 만 것이, 아마도 멀의 팔일 것이 살짝 빠져나와 있었다. 데릴은 차마 눈을 돌릴 생각도 하지 못한 채 그 자리에 구토를 했고, 입을 닦고 나서는 다른 것 하나를 치웠다. 그 과정이 몇 번이고 반복됐다.

그리고 마침내 드러난 것이 형체도 알아볼 수 없이 꺼멓게 눌러붙은 시체였다. 더 이상 토해낼 것도 남아있지 않았기 때문에 그는 대신 위액이 섞인 침을 뱉어냈다.

불에 타 죽은 시체를 보는 일이라면 두 번째였다. 데릴은 흰 천에 덮여 실려 나가던 어머니의 유해를 기억했다.

멀도 마찬가지였다. 나무토막 같은 뼈 주위로 타다 만 검은 살이며 근육들이 엉겨 붙어 있었고, 얼굴은 형체를 알아볼 수 없을 정도였다. 검은 표피 밑으로 간신히 드러난 누렇고 비뚤어진 이빨을 보며 데릴은 눈을 문질렀다. 차마 손을 댈 수가 없었다. 시체를 감쌀 천이 존재하건 아니건, 어쨌거나 데릴은 그의 유해에는 손가락 하나도 대지 못할 것이었다. 그는 입술을 깨물었고, 곧 멀의 오른팔 밑에서 용케 녹지 않은 것을 발견했다.

멀의 총검이었다.

얼마 전의 악몽 속에서도, 그것들은 그저 불길 밑에서 뻘겋게 익기만 하고 있었을 뿐이었다. _빌어먹을, 이거였군._

_이거였어._

데릴은 중얼였고, 곧 그것을 챙겨 들고 폐공장을 나섰다.

 

-

 

교도소로 돌아왔을 때는 모두가 제각기 하루를 보내고 있던 때였다. 문을 열어 준 사샤에게 끄덕이며 고갯짓을 한 데릴은 곧 사냥감 옮기는 것을 좀 도와달라며 손짓을 했고, 곧 화색을 한 우드버리 남자 몇이 달려와 사슴을 받아들었다. 손질은 할 줄 알아? 데릴이 물었고, 그간 데릴이 입을 여는 법을 본 적이 없었던 그들은 잠시 우물쭈물 하더니 “빅터가 사냥을 했었습니다.”하고 대답을 내어놓았다. 그럼 되었다며 등을 돌려 교도소 쪽으로 사라지는 피곤한 기색이 역력한 데릴에게, 그들은 감사하다며 닿지 않을 소리를 쳤다. 

-

한바탕 잔치가 벌어지는 모양이었다. 그러고 보면 고기를 입에 대지 않은 지 좀 오래 되었을 것이었다. 벙커에 팔을 베고 누워, 데릴은 멍청히 생각 속으로 침잠했고, 바깥과 저의 주위를 갈라놓으며 어딘가에서 부유했다.   
멀의 총검은 이제 묘비와 함께 책상 위에서 기묘한 인광을 발하고 있는 중이었다. 데릴은 그것에 잠깐 시선을 주었다가, 금세 뻑뻑해지는 눈에 다시 벙커의 천장으로 시선을 옮겼다. 주위를 감싼 듯 웅웅대던 소리도 의식의 반대로 빠져나가고 있는 중이였다…. 그는 혀를 물었고, 불 탄 잔해에서 미라처럼 굳은 멀의 시체를 다시금 떠올렸다, 지웠다. 금속이 맞부딪히며 나는 파열음이 잠깐 귀를 울렸고, 환청이라는 것을 알고 있음에도 쉽사리 날아가지 않고 한참을 징징댔다. 릭의 목소리가 머릿속을 감돌았다. 괜찮아? _괜찮아? 괜찮아?……._ 괜찮은가? 분명히 그는 괜찮았다. 그렇다면 괜찮은 것이다. 데릴은 다시 혀를 물었고, 잠을 청해 보려 한 쪽 팔을 눈 위로 얹었다. 숫자를 거꾸로 셌다. 인기척이 난 것은 그때였다.

“안에 있나?”

릭. 데릴은 대답 대신 심드렁하게 목을 울리는 소리를 냈다. 곧 부츠소리가 걸어 들어왔고, 그가 누운 벙커의 옆에서 멈춰 섰다. 데릴은 굳이 팔을 치우거나 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 할 이야기가 있다면 재촉을 할 것이었고 혹은 제멋대로 말하고 나갈 것이었다. 그가 의자를 끌어다 앉는 소리가 들렸다.

“다들 네게 고마워하고 있어.”

데릴은 바람 빠지는 소리를 냈다. 릭이 작게 웃었고, 웃음이 멎자 곧 찾아든 것은 침묵이었다. 이번에는 전처럼 불편한 종류가 아니었다. 그와 릭이 항상 가지곤 하던 편안함이다. 데릴은 깊게 들이쉬었던 숨을 다시 뱉어내었다. 아무 말도 오가지 않는다. 그저 교대하며 쉬는 숨뿐이었다. 깃털처럼 내려앉은 침묵에 먼저 말을 얹은 것은 데릴이었다.

“이봐. 아직도 묘비를 세우지 못했어. 형 것 말이야.”  
“그래 보이는군.” 릭이 낮게 웃으며 말했다. “무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

데릴은 굳이 대답하지 않았다. 릭은 알 것이었다. 또 한참이고 침묵이 흘렀고, 릭이 자세를 바꿔 앉는 소리를 들으며 데릴은 다시 말을 했다.

“거기 위의 그것 보이지? 오늘 가져온 거야.”  
“그곳까지 다녀온 거야?”

릭이 멀의 총검을 끌어내 무릎에 얹는 소리가 들렸다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“뼈라도 주워갈 셈이었지.”  
“그래서?”  
“틀려먹은 생각이었어.”

데릴은 굳이 공장의 풍경과 멀이 어떤 식으로 비참하게 끝을 맞이하고 있었는지에 대해 릭에게 구구절절 풀어놓을 필요는 없다고 생각했다. 죽었다는 한 마디면 충분했다. 그래서 그는 입을 다물고 목을 가다듬었고, 대충 파악한 듯 릭은 다시 멀의 총검을 책상 위로 돌려놓고 데릴의 벗은 어깨를 두드려 왔다. 눈 근처가 뜨거워지는 것이 느껴졌다.

“내일 가져가 묻을 거야.”

목이 메여, 저가 듣기에도 괴랄하게 불쌍한 목소리였다. 어깨에 얹혔던 손은 이제 아기 달래는 듯한 박자로 어깨며 가슴을 두드리는 중이었고, 곧 데릴은 그 박자에 따라 씩씩대던 숨을 진정시켰다. 어느 정도 진정이 되어 큰 폭으로 오르락거리던 가슴팍이 옅게 줄자, 릭은 데릴의 눈을 가린 팔을 잡아 내렸다. 여느 때와 마찬가지로 좁혀든 푸른 눈은 색을 분간하기가 어려웠다. 릭이 물었다.

“괜찮아?”

데릴은 얼굴을 가릴 수밖에 없게 되었다. 팔로 얼굴을 감추며 그는 벽을 보고 돌아누웠고, 곧이어 좁은 침대 위로 실리는 또 다른 체중에게 자리를 내어 주었다. 릭의 뻣뻣한 셔츠와 단추가 등에 와 닿는 것을 느끼며 그는 대답했다.

“아니.”

_전혀._ 허리 위로 얹히는 팔과, 뒷목의 볼록 솟은 뼈에 닿는 입술을 마지막으로 데릴은 곧 늪 같이 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. FIN


End file.
